


Baby Baby

by elyndys



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndys/pseuds/elyndys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a "pregnant Subaru" prompt over at <a href="http://yasuba-prompt.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://yasuba-prompt.livejournal.com/"><b>yasuba_prompt</b></a> so I have to tell you, it does contain <b>mpreg</b> XD I tried to balance the crack with the actually-seriously-thinking-about-it though so please give it a try...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Baby

It’s taken Subaru and Yasu a long time to get around to this - first they had to get their own heads around it, then they had to figure out exactly how they were going to break it to anyone else - but they both agree (even if it is under duress on at least one of their parts) that they really can’t keep this to themselves. Subaru knows Yasu can’t wait to tell, really, so he guesses they should arrange something before he blabs at the wrong time or place.

So they call everyone, have them assemble a little early before work. This way at least there’s a finite end to any awkward questioning that might arise. With the members, Subaru can’t even predict the reactions they might face.

Subaru sits next to Yasu on the sofa - Yasu impulsively grabs his hand and holds onto it tightly. He looks like he won’t be able to contain himself much longer, so Subaru hurriedly makes a start.

“We, uh, have something we need to tell you,” he says, eyes darting around at everyone edgily.

The members exchange looks. “If it’s that you’re shagging again, we know,” says Hina. “We always know. Especially since, in all these years, you don’t seem to have got any better at locking doors.”

Subaru waves his hand dismissively. “Oh, we know you know about _that_ ,” he says impatiently. “But this is something... bigger.” He’s starting to feel more than a bit uneasy. “The thing is...” he says, fumbling for the words he’d prepared beforehand.

“-I’m going to be a daddy!” interrupts Yasu in a rush, before Subaru can find his place in his mental script.

“You promised you wouldn’t say it like that,” complains Subaru. This is just what he was afraid would happen, but at least he’s there and it’s a controlled situation.

The members blink at them, confused.

“...That doesn’t make any sense,” says Hina. “Yasu, no offence, but even if I hadn’t seen you and Subaru going at it I wouldn’t exactly have had you pinned as a person who’d get many chances to make babies, if you get what I mean.”

The others nod, and some of them snigger, but Yasu’s excitement is undampened. “That’s why I’m so happy!” he says, beaming. “We’re going to be parents!”

To avoid prolonging the agonising confusion any longer, Subaru decides it’s best to just say it. “ _I’m_ having a baby.” He sighs. “I’m pregnant.”

The silence that follows is like nothing Subaru has ever before encountered when all Kanjani8 members have been together. Yasu is still grinning fit to split his face in two, seemingly completely unaffected by their blank, incredulous stares. Subaru is actually quite amused looking round at all their faces as he waits for someone to find their voice.

Eventually Hina manages to overcome the surreality of the situation to ask the foremost question in everyone’s minds: “ _How_?!”

Subaru is definitely prepared for this one. He smirks and opens his mouth ready to say ‘How do you think?’ followed by some more detailed explanation, but Hina is too quick for him and realises his mistake quickly enough to hurriedly add, “Actually, I don’t think we want to know. But what are you going to do? About work, I mean!”

Subaru looks at him impassively. “They’ll just have to photograph me from the chest up, won’t they? And it’s not like it’s going to affect my singing.”

“Neither of us has much lined up for the next few months,” Yasu adds earnestly. “And when we’re both busier again, our mums and my sister said they’d help look after the baby...”

“I asked the agency to keep my schedule light for a little bit longer, so I just have the radio show, and I can still do that perfectly fine,” Subaru finishes, rather smugly, as if he’s actually quite happy to have an officially-sanctioned holiday.

“You’ve got this all worked out, haven’t you?!” Yoko says, starting to giggle.

“Of course!” says Yasu. “Isn’t it exciting?!”

Yasu’s enthusiasm is so sincere that it’s contagious, even to the incredulous members, and they find themselves nodding and murmuring faint agreement.

“If there’s, y’know, anything we can do to help...” offers Maru vaguely.

“Thank you, that’s really kind of you!” says Yasu warmly. “I knew you’d all be supportive!”

The members are quick to come to terms with the news, really. In Johnnys one has to be adaptable, and the members have quick, curious minds. It takes no time at all for the meeting to start resembling a press conference.

“What did your parents say when you told them?” asks Ryo, getting in there first.

Yasu and Subaru exchange looks. “Well,” begins Yasu thoughtfully, “Taeko-san said something about ‘making an honest man out of him’, and my parents were just thrilled that the family name will continue for another generation after all...”

“My mum was like ‘so you’re settling down at last’ and stuff,” Subaru says, a little disapprovingly.

“I think she was glad for you to have a... companion,” Yasu puts in. “A family of your own~”

The others giggle. “Yeah, so you don’t become even more of a shut-in,” says Yoko. “Just sitting at home, playing games and drinking alone muttering to yourself...”

“Actually, you should’ve seen him when he realised he couldn’t drink anymore,” Yasu chuckles fondly. “He sulked all day and only stopped when I managed to persuade him I could find better ways of filling all the nights he’d usually spend out in bars.”

“Yeah, like knitting,” Subaru says, sourly.

Yasu giggles. “Aww, but you were saying how tired you get!” he says in a cutesy voice, making Subaru scowl and pout.

The others snicker. “Oh, oh, has he been more emotional?” asks Ohkura. “Like, bursting into tears and stuff?” Everyone’s getting in on it now, it’s as if Subaru isn’t even there, he’s just sport for them!

“Well, the other day we had the TV on and that movie, ‘10 Promises to my Dog’, was on, and I totally heard you sniffling!” Yasu says, a little triumphantly. It’s not often he has something to tease Subaru about so he’s going to make the most of it!

Subaru shakes his head. “I know you want to make it a funny story, but there’s no need to lie so blatantly like that,” he says, without hesitation.

The others laugh. They’re enjoying this as much as Yasu is.

“Your eyes were totally red!” says Yasu, laughing too.

“It’s OK Subaru, there’s no shame in having a cry!” Hina laughs, patting his shoulder. “We’ll make allowances for someone in your condition!”

Subaru tries to keep his face neutral. If he shows any reaction, any weakness, they’ll just pile on him more! “I was only crying to make you feel less bad about bawling your eyes out,” he says to Yasu, deadpan.

“Anyway, how did you even find out you were... y’know?” Yoko asks, looking a bit more thoughtful. “I mean, I’m assuming you didn’t miss a period.” He doesn’t look as certain of this as he might’ve done a little while ago.

Subaru rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “ _No_ ,” he says emphatically. “At first I thought I was just gaining some weight. I’ve been trying recently, so I was pleased. But then I noticed I was feeling nauseous in the mornings even though I hadn’t been drinking or eating anything bad. So we got a pregnancy test... and it came out positive.”

Hina frowns. “You do know that if comes out positive for all men, right? I could pee on one of those things right now and it’d tell me I was pregnant too.”

Subaru doesn’t react. “Anyway, we went to the clinic. Y’know, the one the agency always uses, they’re very discreet. They’ve seen it all there.”

“They have now,” mutters Hina.”

“But they gave me an ultrasound,” Subaru continues, “And... here we are. They’re very attentive. Great pre-natal care.”

Hina opens his mouth to ask more questions, mainly involving the words ‘how’, ‘why’ and even ‘where’, but he decides it’s too much for his brain to handle. He needs that for other things! And besides, it’s Subaru’s (and Yasu’s) problem. If they’re OK with it, he’s happy to let them get on with it!

The magazine staff knock on the door, and if they know anything’s different, they don’t show it. “Yasuda-kun, Nishikido-kun, if you could come this way to be interviewed now please! And Ohkura-kun, Maruyama-kun, the photographer is ready for you in the studio.”

Suddenly the bizarre episode is over, and it’s just another normal day at work. “So, you up for some hunting tonight?” Yoko asks Subaru hopefully as the others leave.

Subaru makes a face. “Can’t. Yasu is making me go to bed by 11. He says I’ll get too tired and moody, and that staying up all night is ‘bad for the baby’,” he says, making a face.

Yoko pouts and rolls his eyes. “That’s not fair!”

“I know!” Subaru agrees fervently. “There’s lots of stuff he’s decided I have to do! Drink lots of milk, get lots of sleep, eat all these special nutritious foods...”

“But you already take loads of vitamins and supplements,” Yoko says sympathetically.

“I know! But nooo, I have to eat all home-cooked food - and you know what, the other day he even fed me something with _shiitake_ in it because he said it was rich in iron and selenium, whatever that is!” Subaru says bitterly.

The more Yoko listens, the more he thinks that actually, this doesn’t sound that bad at all. “Poor you,” he says dryly. “Getting all your meals cooked for you and 10 hours sleep a night...”

Subaru raises his eyebrows. “Oh, interested, are you? ‘Cos if this can happen to me, I’m sure it can happen to you,” he says darkly, grinning at Yoko’s look of terror. “I guess it’s not all bad. He doesn’t let me lift a finger around the house and he gives me plenty of incentives and rewards for putting up with this hardship. Especially the going to bed part,” he says with a leer.

Hina, previously not paying attention, is now suddenly aware of the conversation going on across from him, and now he’s heard it he can’t turn his ears away, no matter how hard he tries. He closes his eyes and prays Yoko doesn’t go there.

Of course Yoko goes there. “You... you still... _do it_?” he asks, like a schoolboy keen for any mention of naughtiness. Which is what he and Subaru always revert to when together.

Subaru smirks. “‘Course. Dunno if it’s the hormones or what, but recently I’ve been really...” He trails off, but the look on his face fills in the blank.

Hina wants to leave the room more than anything, prays they call his name for his interview before Subaru elaborates, explicitly, but morbid curiosity - or his own inner naughty schoolboy - keeps him in place.

“I mean, it’s obviously going to be a bit more awkward now, because of this,” he says, patting his tummy, “But I’ve always liked it from behind.”

Hina, defeated, flees, deciding he really needs a cigarette before he’ll be in any mental state to be interviewed.

As the weeks go on, it gradually becomes more and more noticeable that Subaru is going through some.. changes. At least, he thinks, all his clothes are already baggy so he doesn’t have to buy a whole new wardrobe. And the developing bump hasn’t even affected the height at which he usually wears his trousers.

Nevertheless, on his slim build, anyone who looks more closely can’t miss the fact that there’s something... unusual.

“You’re getting really big now,” Yasu observes, his hand on the curve of Subaru’s stomach. The way he says it is kind of... admiring, as if he sees it as a real improvement.

Subaru frowns. “You sound a bit too happy about this,” he complains. “Don’t enjoy it too much!”

Yasu giggles. “But you look so healthy! Glowing, that’s what they always say about pregnant... people, isn’t it?”

Subaru looks at him sideways. “So you’ve always wanted me to get fat?”

“You were the one wanting to put on weight!” Yasu reminds him, laughing at Subaru’s consternation.

“Well, don’t get used to it,” Subaru warns. “It won’t last long!”

“Who knows, some of the baby weight might stick,” Yasu teases.

“Then you’ll fancy me more, I see how it is. Was this your plan all along?!”

“I don’t think anyone could’ve planned this!” Yasu exclaims, laughing harder.

Subaru eyes him suspiciously.

Yasu rubs Subaru’s tummy soothingly. “I know it’s been hard for you to get used to,” he says, more seriously. “But you know I would’ve done it if I could!”

“Maybe you can. You can have the next one,” Subaru deadpans, but realises when Yasu’s eyes light up that that wasn’t necessarily the right thing to say.

“Next one? How many are we going to have?” Yasu wonders, his eyes wide and shiny.

Subaru is lost for a response, which is to his regret, as Yasu excitedly fills the pause.

“That would give is a chance to get the other sex,” he says thoughtfully. “I mean, I just can’t decide which I’d prefer! At first I wanted a boy, because we’d understand him better, but then having a girl would be so lovely, dressing her and spoiling her...”

Subaru gives him a mildly horrified look. “A girl? Do you really think _I_ should be bringing up a little girl?!”

Yasu collapses against him in a peal of giggles. “I bet you’d be totally soft on her,” he says cutely. “Whichever it is, I know you’ll be a great dad. Or mum.”

Subaru squirms, not sure how to take the twisted compliment. “Mm, well, so will you,” he mumbles. “I’ve seen you with your niece and nephew. You’ll be the good parent, I’ll be the one they’re embarrassed by!”

Yasu laughs. “I never thought I’d hear you say that,” he says, a touch smugly. “But thank you,” he adds sweetly, kissing Subaru’s cheek. “We can both embarrass them together.”

Subaru tries not to smile, and doesn’t succeed very well.

“Listen,” Yasu says, after a minute. “I want you to know how grateful I am,” he says sincerely. “You know I always wanted kids, but Hina was right, I didn’t know if I’d ever get the chance to have any, so I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

“Well, you know, I didn’t exactly volunteer,” says Subaru, trying to put things in perspective.

“I know, and that just makes me even more thankful,” Yasu goes on, taking Subaru’s hand and holding it tight. “You didn’t ask for this to happen but you’re still going along with it so bravely, without complaining...”

“That’s not what you were saying to the others!” Subaru points out.

Yasu giggles. “Well, without complaining _too_ much,” he amends. “Or at least, more than anyone could be expected to.”

“Well, you’re welcome, I guess,” Subaru says awkwardly. He hesitates before he says, more quietly, “I can’t say I’m not scared, though.”

Yasu squeezes his hand, kisses his hair. “You won’t have to worry, I’ll be here for you,” he murmurs. “I want to do everything I can to help you,” he says fervently. “And I know that... we have our ups and downs,” he says, his lips quirking up in a little wry smile, “But whatever happens, you’ll always be able to come to me, okay?”

Subaru shifts uncomfortably. “Stop it,” he whines. “Stop sounding all grown up and manly!”

Yasu giggles. “Isn’t that what a responsible father-to-be should sound like?”

“Yeah, but...” Subaru struggles for the right words to express how he’s feeling, how he’s been feeling this whole time. “ _I_ don’t feel very grown-up and manly right now. I don’t feel ready for this! Even if I wasn’t _having_ the baby I don’t know if I’d be ready! I’m not mature or responsible, and I _enjoy_ not being! How am I ever going to be a fit parent?!”

Yasu puts his arm round him comfortingly. “I think everyone feels like that when they’re expecting their first child, it’s normal!” Seeing the disbelieving look Subaru gives him, he realises he could’ve phrased that better. “I know we’re far from normal,” he murmurs with a little smile. “But you’ve got me, we’ve got our parents, the members...”

Subaru’s eyes widen. “Better not let our kid spend too much time with weird uncle Ryuhei,” he says, deadpan. “Who knows what its first word would be...”

“I don’t know, but we wouldn’t understand it,” Yasu giggles. “See, you’ll do just fine as a parent,” he murmurs. “Just think of whatever you or Maru would do, and don’t let the kid do it!”

Subaru smiles. “Thanks,” he mumbles eventually. “For, y’know. Looking after me. Sticking by me.”

Yasu kisses his forehead softly. “Hey, do I seem like the sort of guy who’d get someone in trouble and then run away?” he teases. “Of course I wouldn’t leave you to deal with this yourself. It’s my fault, after all...”

“Well... not _all_ your fault,” Subaru points out, smirking a little.

“I guess not,” Yasu agrees. He’s happy to see Subaru smiling again. “I guess we’re in this together, right? And, you know, the things we make together... usually turn out OK, right?” he adds, a little more timidly, like he’s just a tiny bit afraid that Subaru will disagree, against all evidence to the contrary.

Subaru doesn’t disagree - Yasu has a point. And Yasu is reliable, capable, dependable... Even if his head is in the clouds sometimes, even if they drive each other crazy sometimes, Subaru thinks, all things considered, that there are definitely worse people he could be in this with.

 

END


End file.
